Savis Mouse
These creatures are regarded as pests by some, mostly during special times of the year. Savis mice will devour anything sweet, and tunnel through walls in their quests to find food. Any sort of pastry or treat is in great danger if left unattended for even a few moments, and though small, these companions can demolish any amount of food. They desire gingerbread items above all else, and will do anything to get them. Most people make an extra batch and leave them out for the mice, rather than have their food stolen away. Perhaps because of their predilection for sweets, these creatures are amazingly active. They remain still only when asleep, and even then only rest for a few hours. This slumber is usually only achieved when the savis mouse in question has consumed a great deal of food, and enters a state that some have dubbed a 'sugar coma'. As soon as they awaken, these mice become more energetic than ever, and dart away at once. Despite running around all day, savis mice are not very difficult to find. They emit a strong odor that smells exactly like a fresh batch of cookies taken from an oven, and are almost always near a kitchen. Somewhat surprisingly, these little ones are not preyed on very heavily. Perhaps it is due to their taste, which is probably much like sugar and not very tasty to most predators. Egg If one didn't know better, this would appear to be nothing more than a very tiny cookie. Hatchling It's hard to keep track of these little ones, as they're almost constantly in motion. They are only slightly less active than adult savis mice, and more sporadic in their sleeping patterns. They don't build any nests, or sleep in piles, but rather wander at will. It's just as likely that they fall asleep by the fire as it is they are found dozing in a cake. When asleep, nothing will awaken a savis mouse hatchling, and most people just pop them in a pocket and go about their day. Adult As far as appearances go, these companions closely resemble their favorite food. They are a warm brown in color, with light markings that look much like frosting. Red and green spots can be found running down their backs, and their ears are quite large and round. These companions are very small, and would fit easily in the palm of a human's hand. They roam far and wide, but seldom leave the safety of buildings. They are most at home in villages, or inside the castle walls. The wild has no food sources for them, and they do not fare well in harsh weather. Even in warmer months, savis mice are more comfortable tunneling through kitchen walls, or scurrying around in search of tasty delicacies. It's not uncommon to see a line of these mice darting through the halls, one mouse leading the others to a source of food it has found. These companions are quite social with one another, and adults will care for any hatchlings they see, grooming them and showing them where a meal can be found. Should savis mice be incapable of finding food, they will eat straight sugar or honey, or begin staring too long at chocolate viridis crabs and xocomels. As for their existence, everyone knows how savis mice came into the World. Just about anyone can make one, the spell is not difficult – as long as one has flour and a few other ingredients. Of course, there's really no reason to bring a new savis mouse into the world. There are plenty of them running around, and more hatchlings are always appearing. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No.466 *Obtained: ** from the Stream during Winter Solstice 2013 **from bags sold by the Solstice Caravan during Winter Solstice 2014 *Released: December 24, 2013 *Sprites:DarrkestDrow *Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Limited Category:Winter Solstice Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Rodents Category:Mice